


bit of an update

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan





	bit of an update

hello! so uh...i haven't really been here lately, i promise i'm not dead, i have been writing, but it hasn't been anything *full*, like separate paragraphs but no full stories, i do have some stuff planned though, a few Puyo Puyo things, a Paper Mario one, maybe some more Mogeko stuff, i also have a couple of Mega Man ones i haven't posted, there probably will be some more original stuff along with non fetish things, i'm trying to branch out more and not exclusively write that type of thing, i more actively post on places like Twitter and DeviantArt, but don't worry there WILL be stories coming...when i'm motivated to lol


End file.
